


Rückfall

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [95]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Als es passiert, wird er davon vollkommen überrascht.Post-Ep zu "Feierstunde".>Post in meinem LJ





	Rückfall

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: am Ende, da Spoiler  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe, Pre-Slash if you like  
> Handlung: Post-Ep zu „Feierstunde“.  
> Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten

***

 

Als es passiert, wird er davon vollkommen überrascht. Eben haben sie noch da gesessen und ganz entspannt eine Wiederholung von Quincy angeschaut – er hat sich zwar vorgenommen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, daß er seine Versuche aufgegeben hat, Thiels rechtsmedizinisches Wissen zu vergrößern. Wobei er schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr gesagt und nur noch auf Thiels Atmen und gelegentliches Schnauben gelauscht und gegen das Einschlafen gekämpft hat. Das passiert ihm in letzter Zeit öfter, daß er vor dem Fernseher einschläft. Seit er raus ist aus dem Krankenhaus. Aber das ist kein Problem, Thiel läßt ihn einfach schlafen. Manchmal deckt er ihn zu, bevor er geht. Früher wäre ihm das sicher unangenehm gewesen, jetzt ist er einfach nur froh, daß er noch mit Thiel Quincy schauen und ihn über die Fortschritte in der Rechtsmedizin belehren kann. Außerdem ist das Einschlafen vor dem Fernseher dem Wachliegen und nicht Einschlafen können im Bett bei weitem vorzuziehen.

Jedenfalls, eben noch hat er entspannt Quincy bei seinen Ermittlungen zugeschaut, gegen schwerer werdende Lider gekämpft und Thiels Atmen gelauscht, und im nächsten Moment ist er zurück.

Zurück bei Götz.

Und er kann keinen Muskel rühren. Keinen einzigen Muskel. Die Panik rast durch seine Adern und er spürt, wie ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fällt. Seine Augen bewegen sich hektisch hinter geschlossenen Augenlidern – er kann die Augen nicht öffnen. Warum kann er die Augen bewegen, aber nicht mehr die Augenlider heben? Wo ist Götz? Warum hört er denn niemanden, Alberich nicht, Thiel nicht, niemanden? Er versucht mit aller Kraft, seine Finger zu bewegen, tiefer Luft zu holen, mehr Luft, aber es geht nicht, er bekommt keine Luft mehr in die Lungen, er – Eine Hand berührt ihn, und auf einen Schlag spürt er seinen Körper wieder, kann wieder atmen, tief und kräftig. Reflexartig schlägt er die fremde Hand beiseite und richtet sich auf, nur um in Thiels erschrockenes Gesicht zu schauen.

„Boerne … ist alles in Ordnung?“ Die Hand ist wieder zurück an seiner Schulter und schüttelt ihn leicht. „Boerne?“

„Schlafparalyse.“

„Was?“

Er fängt an zu lachen. Eine simple Schlafparalyse, nicht mehr. Und er hat schon gedacht …

„Ist das was Gefährliches?“ Er wird wieder geschüttelt, kräftiger diesmal. „Boerne! Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Es dauert einen Moment, bis er Thiels Gesicht wieder fixiert hat. Kein Wunder, man hat ihn ja gerade aus der Einschlafphase gerissen, etwas, wofür er Thiel unendlich dankbar ist. Denn auch wenn so eine bewußt erlebte Schlafparalyse völlig ungefährlich ist, wie er Thiel zu dessen Beruhigung erklärt, ist sie doch äußerst unangenehm. Er erwähnt nicht, daß er für einen Moment gedacht hat, er sei wieder bei Götz, aber Thiel denkt da vermutlich auch selbst dran. Jedenfalls sagt er, als Boerne ihm die Symptome beschreibt, im Brustton der Überzeugung „Das ist ja schrecklich!“

Und er … eigentlich wollte er Thiel ja erklären, wie es zu diesem zwar unerfreulichen, aber doch sehr faszinierenden Phänomen kommen kann, und wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, einmal eine solche bewußte Schlafparalyse zu erleben, und was er, Thiel, in dem Fall dann tun könnte (nicht in Panik geraten vor allem). Aber Thiels Entsetzen kommt so von Herzen … er hat natürlich gewußt, daß Thiel sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Er weiß auch, daß Thiel ihn vermissen würde, wenn die Geschichte anders ausgegangen wäre als sie ist. Selbstverständlich. Aber irgendwie war ihm bisher nicht klar geworden, wie schlimm Thiel das findet, was ihm passiert ist. Vielleicht hat er sogar insgeheim gedacht, daß Thiel wiederum gedacht hat, daß ihm das ja auch nicht völlig zu unrecht passiert ist. Womit er sogar recht gehabt hätte, denn schließlich hat er Götz mit seinem Verhalten provoziert. Und wäre er nicht so, wie er eben ist, dann wäre das sicher gar nicht passiert. Ihm nicht, und Alberich nicht, und auch Thiel nicht. Er zwinkert.

„Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?“ Thiels Stimme ist sehr nah und sehr weich. Komisch, wie weich Thiels Stimme manchmal sein kann, das würde man gar nicht denken, wenn man ihn sonst so erlebt.

„Ich bin nur müde“, antwortet er, um Thiel zu beruhigen. Und sich selbst. Und weil es stimmt, er ist sehr müde, er ist sehr oft sehr müde, seit er raus ist aus dem Krankenhaus.

Thiels Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter liegt, rutscht ein wenig höher, in seinen Nacken. Und zieht. Zieht ihn näher, bis sein Kopf an Thiels Brust liegt. Er hört den Herzschlag, langsam und beruhigend. „Soll ich hierbleiben, bis Sie eingeschlafen sind? Falls das nochmal passiert?“

Das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, das weiß er. Aber er nickt trotzdem.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – paralysiert – fürs Team  
> A/N: ich hab‘ sowas zum Glück noch nicht erlebt, aber Wikipedia war sehr hilfreich bei der Beschreibung der Symptome ;)


End file.
